


Синдром

by 006_stkglm



Category: Into The Storm (2014), Soldier's Girl (2003)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Transgender
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: одна случайная встреча, вторая случайная встреча — и совершенно неслучайные отношения школьного завуча и транс-леди.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

В субботу вечером в новехонький Walmart, отстроенный на шоссе, по которому пролегал путь от административного центра Сильвертона к жилым предместьям, не приезжал только ленивый. Семейные пары неторопливо бродили вдоль высоченных стеллажей; дети играли в прятки меж блиндажей, сложенных из мешков с грунтом для газонов и собачьего корма; уткнувшиеся в телефоны и нацепившие наушники подростки демонстративно игнорировали родителей; замученные двенадцатичасовой сменой консультанты с трудом натягивали на блестящие от пота лица дежурные улыбки. Под потолком огромного помещения, словно в аэродинамической трубе, гудела вентиляция, но температура все равно была немногим ниже, чем на улице. 

Тележка была нагружена уже доверху, а список покупок все не кончался. С трудом огибая рекламный стенд с дешевым «три по цене одного» товаром Гэри едва не налетел на высокую девушку, которая стояла посреди прохода и, придерживая широкополую соломенную шляпу рукой, запрокинув голову, изучала содержимое верхних полок. Он пробормотал извинения, не поднимая глаз от списка в телефоне и соображая, где могут находиться пункты двадцать четыре и тридцать шесть, когда его спросили:  
— Извините, вы не могли бы мне помочь? Я не нахожу марку стирального порошка, которым обычно пользовалась — «Спаркли». Не подскажете, может быть он где-то в другой се… 

Гэри показалось, что за те несколько мгновений, что ушли на то, чтобы поднять голову, температура в помещении поднялась еще градусов на пять. В прозаичной обстановке супермаркета аура волнующей сексуальности, исходившая от той, с которой его несколько недель назад свело случайное знакомство в баре на объездной — на этом месте подсознание услужливо подкинуло ему пару особенно впечатляющих воспоминаний — чуть угасла, но не исчезла совсем.

…кции? — закончила Кальперния, растерянно опуская руку и принимаясь разглаживать складки на светлых хлопчатобумажных брюках, свободно облегающих ее узкие бедра. В цветастой рубашке, повязанной под грудью узлом, свободных сандалиях и с сумкой, напоминающей пляжную, она выглядела так, словно провела в Сильвертоне всю жизнь и в тоже время чем-то неуловимо выделялась.

— В Оклахоме им не пользуются: слишком жесткая вода, — привычка в количестве отвечать на каверзные и провокационные вопросы учеников пришлась как нельзя кстати, — но любой из этих, — Гэри кивнул головой в сторону полок, — подойдет, только читай…те предупреждения на этикетках.  
Она кивнула. Шляпа, которую она перестала придерживать, поползла назад от резкого движения. Кальперния неловко потянулась за ней рукой, но Гэри успел перехватить головной убор у самого пола.

— Вот, пожалуйста.  
Тулья шляпки была отделана ситцем в забавный мелкий цветочек.  
— Спасибо, — произнесла она своим низким грудным голосом с мягким южным акцентом и, спохватившись, добавила, — привет.  
— Привет, — охотно откликнулся Гэри, и на ее лице наконец появилась та самая улыбка, которой она зацепила его в прокуренном полумраке бара на объездной.

— Так вы…  
— Я тут… — начали они одновременно и замолчали, смутившись.  
— Значит, вы все-таки не проездом, — начал Гэри и замолк, испугавшись, не прозвучала ли фраза слишком враждебно. Впрочем, судя по улыбке Кальпернии — немного поддразнивающей и лукавой — ей так не показалось.  
— Так получилось, что я даю этому городу еще один шанс, — произнесла она загадочно и негромко рассмеялась, увидев выражение на лице Гэри, — увидела объявление, что ателье ищет портниху, когда проезжала по Грин Виллидж Драйв. Хозяйка очень милая леди, любит рассказывать, как тусовалась в Вудстоке в шестьдесят девятом.

Мимо, тряся необъятными боками, протолкался какой-то толстяк с тележкой, до краев полной замороженных пицц, готовых обедов и колы. Гэри кивнул. Он не помнил, было ли раньше на Грин Виллидж какое-то ателье, но после торнадо в городе все сильно изменилось.  
— Что ж, — Кальперния сняла с полки небольшую упаковку с «Мистером Клином», мягкие карие глаза испытующе оглядели внушительную гору покупок в тележке Гэри, — спасибо за совет.   
— Был рад помочь, — машинально ответил он и окликнул, когда она уже повернулась, отыскивая ведущие в сторону касс указатели, — послушай…те. Может быть… может быть, мы как-нибудь увидимся снова?

Гэри не помнил, чтобы видел в жизни что-либо более женственное чем то, как она опустила ресницы, ненадолго задумавшись, и вскинула их вновь через несколько секунд.  
— У тебя есть мой телефон.  
Гэри смотрел вслед ее узким, но так соблазнительно покачивающимся, бедрам до тех пор, пока она не покинула секцию «Все для дома», затерявшись за шеренгами стеллажей с порошками, отдушками и отбеливателями, а потом с шумом выдохнул. Перед глазами вихрем пронеслись наиболее яркие моменты той сумасшедшей ночи, и тяжелую тележку пришлось придвинуть поближе, чтобы скрыть от возможных свидетелей неподобающее заместителю директора старшей школы Сильвертона состояние.

Он вздохнул, вспомнив про зажатый в руке телефон, снова вывел на экран приложение со списком покупок и направился на поиски отдела с техникой: Донни в очередной раз оставил где-то зарядку от камеры.

* * *

Мальчишки успешно его проигнорировали, хотя, подъехав к дому, Гэри посигналил. Дважды. Через неплотно занавешенное окно гостиной, он видел, как Трей, нацепив наушники, прыгает перед телевизором. Наверху, в спальне Донни, горело окно. Гэри вздохнул, подавляя желание давить на клаксон, пока на крыльцо дома напротив не выйдет, опираясь на клюку, совершенно глухая миссис Доулсон, заглушил мотор и пошел выгружать покупки. 

Его соизволили заметить, когда он заносил на кухню последнюю партию: Донни, с грохотом скатившись вниз по лестнице, вырвал у него из рук бумажный пакет, нырнул туда с головой и, испустив победный вопль, извлек на свет божий пластиковую упаковку с зарядкой.  
— Спасибо, пап!  
Гэри еле удержал в руках рассыпающиеся из надорванного пакета упаковки батареек, туалетной бумаги и отравы для муравьев: после торнадо их развелось сумасшедшее количество, но экологи только разводили руками и валили все на нарушение естественной среды обитания.  
— Дональд Ноэль Фуллер! А ну стой! — рявкнул он, и дробный стук кроссовок по лестнице покорно смолк.  
— Да, пап?  
— Отнеси вот это в подвал и поменяй там ловушки.

Сын вздохнул, сунул зарядку в карман джинсов, покорно принял у него из рук пузатую упаковку стирального порошка и коробку с ловушками и поплелся вниз с энтузиазмом мученика. Пакет окончательно порвался, когда Гэри ставил его на стол. По всей кухне рассыпались рулоны туалетной бумаги, бумажных полотенец, баллоны с освежителем воздуха и средством для мытья посуды. В подвале что-то прогрохотало, следом донесся голос Донни: «Я в порядке!». В гостиной Трей принялся громко подпевать телевизору. Гэри в очередной раз пришел к выводу, что последствия торнадо и близко не представляли собой такой разрушительный хаос, каким порой становилась его жизнь.

* * *

Последние недели учебного года были самыми напряженными. Министерство требовало выполнения показателей, заявок на финансирование, отчетов по статьям бюджета, учебных планов на следующий год и Бог знает чего еще. Контрольные тесты и неизбежные переэкзаменовки — чертовы показатели — шли один за другим, и дети просто дурели: одни от предчувствия скорой свободы, другие от мандража перед возможностью получить что-то отличное от «А» — одну такую уже увезли на скорой с нервным срывом прямо из класса, что не замедлило попасть в местные новости. А третьи просто умело разыгрывали карту посттравматического расстройства после событий двухлетней давности и буквально выбивали себе завышенные оценки. Таких Гэри видел насквозь, но сделать все равно ничего не мог — только не в канун очередной годовщины.

По школе пронесся звонкий сигнал, означающий конец последнего на сегодня урока, и коридоры разом наполнились гомоном голосов и топотом множества ног, хорошо слышимым даже здесь, в административном крыле здания. Гэри со вздохом поднял голову от бумаг, с неудовольствием понимая, что уже несколько минут смотрит на одну графу многостраничного отчета, совершенно не представляя, чем и как ее заполнять. Кофе в кружке давно остыл и покрылся маслянистой пленкой. Экран рабочего компьютера, когда Гэри пошевелил мышкой, встретил его требовательным морганием десятка окон рабочего скайпа и астрономическим количеством входящих в электронной почте. Факс в углу загудел, один за другим выдавая листы очередного — Гэри не нужно было даже вставать, чтобы понять это — бланка отчетности.

Он закрыл глаза и с силой потер переносицу, прогоняя сгущающуюся где-то в области затылка головную боль. Был только вечер вторника — такими темпами ему не светило дожить и до конца недели, не то что учебного года. Решение пришло неожиданно. Гэри выудил из висевшего на спинке кресла пиджака бумажник, вытащил из бокового кармашка, где обычно хранил важные квитанции и напоминания, карточку всех цветов радуги с написанным на обороте номером телефона и, не давая себе времени передумать, набрал его. Трубку сняли после тридцатого гудка — не то чтобы Гэри считал, конечно.

— Я слушаю, — сказала Кальперния своим низким грудным голосом, от которого Гэри вновь ощутил себя в полутемном баре и почти почувствовал ногой тепло ее бедра.  
— Привет. Это Гэри. Мы э-э-э, — он замялся, внезапно сообразив, что, возможно, напоминать о случайном — хоть и отличном — сексе в затрапезном мотеле на объездной будет не самым умным решением, — виделись в Walmart в субботу.  
— Здравствуй, Гэри, — в ее голосе не было той волнующей сексуальной хрипотцы, но звучал он, тем не менее, дружелюбно. Гэри решил, что это хороший знак.  
— Я подумал, раз уж ты дала этому городу еще один шанс, тебе стоит знать, что у нас тут на углу Джеймисон-стрит и Оушен-драйв есть очень хороший ресторанчик с летней верандой. Семейная кухня, живая музыка, и хозяин никому не дает подходить к караоке раньше полуночи.

В трубке раздался мелодичный смех.  
— Звучит, как мудрое решение, — откликнулась она.  
— Да, очень, — Гэри почувствовал, что улыбается в ответ. — Как насчет того, чтобы поужинать там в пятницу, в половине восьмого?  
Молчание в трубке затягивалось, и Гэри, поспешил добавить:  
— Только поужинать, конечно же только поужинать, — уши у него горели.  
Кальперния издала тихий смешок: очень милый звук, наполовину смазанный помехами на линии.  
— Мне нравится эта идея, Гэри.  
— Отлично. Отлично! Во сколько мне заехать за тобой? И мне, конечно, нужно будет знать куда…  
— О. Мне кажется, я знаю это место. Давай встретимся прямо там.  
— Хорошо. Отлично. Тогда… до встречи?  
— До встречи, Гэри, — в ее голосе ощутимо чувствовалась улыбка. Гэри улыбнулся в ответ и улыбался, даже доделывая все сорок восемь страниц квартального отчета.

* * *

Донни скатился с лестницы, одновременно натягивая рубашку — свою лучшую, заметил Гэри — и говоря что-то в прижатый плечом телефон. Он метнулся в гостиную, по очереди приподнимая подушки дивана и замер, видимо, заметив отражение отца в большом экране плазменного ТВ. Гэри в последний раз поправил узел темно-синего шелкового галстука, застегнул пуговицы нового костюма и вопросительно вздернул бровь:  
— Потерял что-то?  
— Я перезвоню, — сказал Донни в трубку и повернулся к нему, — идешь куда-то, пап?

Гэри вздохнул. Вечер пятницы он обычно проводил дома и обычно в одиночестве: Трей убегал на дополнительные тренировки, Донни уходил с друзьями — сегодняшний вечер не был в этом плане исключением, но он все равно чувствовал себя неуютно, покидая дом, даже с учетом того, что перспектива провести вечер с Кальпернией была куда приятнее его обычных занятий состоявших из стирки накопившегося за неделю белья, уборки ковров и диванов с помощью пылесоса и составления списка покупок на неделю.  
— У меня встреча.  
— Встреча, как свидание? — навостривший уши Трей свесился с перил второго этажа в носках и одном кроссовке.

Гэри ущипнул себя за переносицу и постарался напомнить себе, кто из присутствующих является родителем.  
— Встреча, как ужин с другом… подругой, — неохотно признал он, вспоминая настрого введенное после развода правило не лгать собственным детям.  
— Свидание, — заключил Трей, исчезая в своей комнате.  
— Это кто-то, кого мы знаем? — Донни присел перед диваном, запустив руку в стык между спинкой и сиденьем, — Элисон снова в городе?  
Гэри вздохнул, вспоминая про «не врать», но прежде чем он успел ответить, Донни с победным воплем извлек на свет божий футляр карты памяти от камеры и умчался наверх, строча кому-то сообщение на телефоне.  
— Передавай привет Элисон!

Гэри покачал головой и, повышая голос то того уровня, когда сыновья уже точно не могли его игнорировать, окликнул: — Чтобы были дома не позже одиннадцати! — дождался ответного: «Да, пап» разной степени энтузиазма и, бросив на себя последний взгляд в зеркало, вышел из дома, прихватив ключи от машины.

Вечер выдался по-настоящему хороший: легкий ветерок разгонял душную тяжесть жаркого дня, на летней веранде зажгли разноцветные фонарики, отбрасывающие волшебные блики на расставленные вдоль перил аккуратные растения в больших кадках; улыбчивая официантка принесла ему чашку чаю за счет заведения: «пока вы ждете, сэр». В четыре минуты девятого, когда Гэри уже доставал бумажник, чтоб оставить десятку за беспокойство и чай, в проеме выходящих на террасу дверей появилась знакомая высокая фигура. На Кальпернии было длинное, в пол, платье, из-под разлетающегося подола которого едва виднелись носки босоножек. На щеках ее цвел смущенный румянец.

— Я, кажется, переоценила свое умение обращаться с картами Google, — сказала она, опускаясь на стул напротив Гэри и извиняющимся жестом касаясь его руки своей, — прости.  
— Ничего страшного, — Гэри улыбнулся, поворачивая руку ладонью вверх и сжимая ее пальцы, — после торнадо это место превратились в хаос, и карты вместе с ним.  
— Расскажи мне об этом, — она подперла подбородок рукой, выглядя при этом совершенно юной, — ты уже не первый раз упоминаешь.  
— О торнадо?  
Она кивнула, улыбчивая официантка неслышно опустила на край столика два папки с меню. Гэри вздохнул, жестом предлагая Кальпернии выбирать, и задумчиво потер непривычно гладкий для вечера пятницы подбородок.  
— Тут и рассказывать-то особенно нечего, просто однажды это случилось…

К тому времени, как они закончили с десертом — фруктовое мороженное с кленовым сиропом — Гэри умудрился рассказать всю историю двухлетней давности, скромно умолчав о степени своего в ней участия, а Кальперния умудрилась незаметно из него все эти подробности вытянуть: причем, как именно, Гэри и сам не понял.  
— Так ты герой, — довольно заключила она, мешая ложечкой оставшуюся на дне вазочки сладкую кашицу из растаявшего мороженого и сиропа.  
Гэри покачал головой:  
— Вовсе нет. Просто так получилось. Понимаешь, бывают моменты, когда нужно что-то сделать — случится беда, если не сделаешь, и порой получается так, что некому больше кроме тебя…  
Он умолк, пожав плечами — это трудно было объяснить, но Кальперния кивнула неожиданно серьезно:  
— Да, я понимаю.  
Они замолчали, но это молчание было уютным, как если бы они думали каждый о своем, но каким-то удивительным образом оно было у них общим. 

— Я чудесно провела время, Гэри, — сказала Кальперния, когда, остановив машину там, где она сказала: на углу маленькой улицы, заросшей чудом сохранившимися при разгуле стихии деревьями с округлыми ровными кронами и светло-зеленой листвой, он вышел ее проводить. Эта часть города уцелела лишь частично, и потому улица, начинаясь аккуратными рядами старых домов, обсаженных пышными зарослями раскидистых мальв и бузины, заканчивалась набившими оскомину новостройками, которыми правительство щедро снабдило город в качестве программы «поможем Сильвертону». Часть уже нашла своих обитателей, перед некоторыми еще сияли люминесцентной краской вывески местного агентства недвижимости с кратким «продается/сдается» и знакомым уже наизусть номером телефона.

Кальперния остановилась перед домом чуть ниже по улице, где такой таблички не было. На маленьком крыльце, заметил Гэри, стояли горшки с цветами, под навесом веранды были подвешены небольшие качели с оставленным на них пледом и раскрытой книгой, обложкой вверх. Это были мелочи, но дом — точно такой же, как десяток других домов рядом — выглядел уютным и жилым. Как будто это действительно было место, которое любили, а не просто пережидали неудачный период времени, какое ощущение иногда оставалось у него от своего собственного просторного двухэтажного дома, выделенного им взамен утерянного, и который у него никак не получалось ощутить по-настоящему своим.

— Я тоже, — откликнулся он охотно — не просто для того чтобы сделать комплимент, но потому, что искренне так чувствовал.   
Они остановились у ведущей к дому дорожки. Кальперния склонила голову набок, ее густые рыжие волосы рассыпались по плечам. Она улыбалась, но пальцы ее беспокойно теребили замок маленькой сумочки, выдавая волнение.  
— Может быть, ты хочешь…  
— Я, пожалуй, должен идти…  
Заговорили они одновременно и одновременно замолчали, давая возможность договорить другому.  
— Я правда была бы рада…  
— Просто я не…

Они снова замолчали и на этот раз Кальперния, не выдержав, рассмеялась.  
— Извини, — сказал Гэри, смутившись.  
— Ничего, это даже мило, — улыбнулась она, поправляя зацепившуюся за сережку прядь волос, и добавила чуть тише, — я правда была бы рада, если бы ты зашел.  
Свет горящего над крыльцом фонарика привлекал беспокойную мошкару и подсвечивал волосы Кальпернии ярким огненно-рыжим ореолом. Гэри неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, поймал себя на желании потереть по привычке загривок и усилием воли сдержал руку.  
— Не уверен, что так следует поступать на первом же свидании.  
Кальперния улыбнулась, придвигаясь чуть ближе и окутывая Гэри мягким цветочным ароматом туалетной воды, кленового сиропа и теплом своего тела, ощутимым даже сквозь два слоя одежды.  
— Это ведь не первое наше свидание…

— Да, — сказал Гэри, внезапно пересохшим ртом,— не первое.  
Он так и не понял, кто из них первым двинулся навстречу. В один момент они стояли рядом, а в следующий Гэри уже целовал ее, запустив ладони в распущенные волосы, чувствуя грудью мягкую податливую упругость ее грудей, а бедром наливающуюся в ее паху тяжесть. Кальперния издала мягкий сомневающийся звук, но он лишь сильнее прижал ее к себе, и она расслабилась, плавясь в его объятиях. Ощущение было непривычным, но не отталкивающим, а наоборот будоражащим и без того распаленное тело. Оказалось, что несмотря на свой рост, весит она не так уж и много, хотя на полпути к спальне на втором этаже она все-таки уговорила ее отпустить: ей нравились висевшие на стене фотографии, которые Гэри неосторожно задевал в темноте плечом. В спальне царил прозрачный полумрак, лунный свет путался в дымчатых складках кисейных штор, впрочем, Гэри едва обратил на это внимание, целиком и полностью поглощенный возможностями наслаждения, которые открывало перед ним такое прекрасное и такое необычное тело его спутницы.

* * *

Жизнерадостная трель будильника настойчиво ввинчивалась в висок. Гэри издал нечленораздельное мычание, перевернулся на живот и накрыл голову подушкой, предоставляя будильнику возможность понадрываться положенных полторы минуты и замолчать. Когда вожделенной тишины не наступило ни через две минуты, ни через три, Гэри, недовольно ворча, приподнялся на локтях и разлепил один глаз. Спальня — маленькая, уютная со множеством кисейных занавесок и рюшек — была ему совершенно незнакома. Из-за двери, ведущей, предположительно, в ванную раздавался мерный шум воды, а разбудившая его мелодия доносилась из-под брошенной им вчера на полу кучи одежды. Гэри, все еще с трудом соображая, выудил из внутреннего кармана пиджака телефон. «Донни» — значилось на дисплее. Гэри провел пальцем по экрану, моментально просыпаясь.

— Да?  
— Пап! Ты где? С тобой все в порядке? Ты не позвонил вчера, мы волновались, — выпалил Донни, кажется на одном дыхании, и Гэри почувствовал острый угол вины.  
— Со мной все в порядке. Я э-э… остался на ночь у э-э… подруги. Извини, что не дал вам знать.  
Донни выдохнул в трубку одновременно сердито и с облегчением.  
— А от нас требуешь, чтобы были дома в одиннадцать…  
— А вы были? — спросил Гэри, пытаясь понять, куда делись его трусы.   
— Да, — торопливо ответил Донни, мгновенно вспоминая про субординацию. Гэри многозначительно промолчал. В трубке раздался досадливый вздох.  
— Ну, хорошо, я задержался, но всего на четверть часа! У тебя было темно. Я подумал, ты спишь уже.  
— Донни, правила устанавливаются не просто так…  
— Это же всего четверть часа!  
— Поговорим об этом дома.  
— Ты сейчас приедешь?  
— Да, но сначала заеду в Walmart за продуктами. У вас есть сорок минут подумать, что вы хотите добавить к обычному списку.  
Было слышно, как сын, прикрыв трубку рукой, крикнул, очевидно, обращаясь к брату:  
— Трей! Папа едет в Walmart сегодня! Тебе нужно что-нибудь?  
В ответ раздался отдаленный шум и нечленораздельное мычание. Донни отнял руку от трубки.  
— Я скину тебе список, пап.  
— Хорошо. Увидимся позже.  
— До встречи.

Гэри нажал на кнопку завершения звонка и только сейчас заметил, что шум воды в ванной комнате стих. Местонахождение его белья по-прежнему оставалось загадкой. Он свесился с края высокой кровати, заглянул под нее, подсвечивая себе телефоном, но ничего интересного кроме случайно закатившегося смятого фантика от конфеты не обнаружил. Дверь ванны открылась, и он поспешно выпрямился, натягивая на бедра смятую и перекрученную простыню.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Доброе, — сказала Кальперния, прислонившись к косяку. Она старательно вытирала концы мокрых волос наброшенным полотенцем и капли воды, срываясь, покрывали темными пятнами шелк ее длинного халата с нежным рисунком из аистов и хризантем.

— Я… э-э…   
— Они там, если ты, конечно, _их_ ищешь, — старательно пряча улыбку, она кивком показала на столик возле кровати с лампой в цветастом абажуре. Искомая Гэри деталь гардероба самым прозаичным образом зацепилась за верхний обод.  
— Извини, — проговорил он, торопливо сдергивая боксеры и пряча их за спиной. Кальперния улыбнулась уголком губ и выпрямилась.  
— Ты, наверное, хочешь в душ. Полотенца лежат на полке, бери любое. Я пока приготовлю завтрак, — мягко шлепая босыми ногами, она исчезла в коридоре, прежде чем опомнившийся Гэри успел сказать, что не стоит беспокоиться. Несколько секунд он смотрел ей вслед, а потом зарылся лицом в смятую, слабо пахнущую какой-то цветочной отдушкой подушку и глухо застонал. Он чувствовал себя так, словно ему снова было семнадцать, и миссис Адамс застукала их с Самантой, его первой девушкой, в постели наутро после выпускного. Внизу зашумела кофеварка, и хлопнула дверца холодильника. Здраво рассудив, что долго прятаться в постели все равно не получится, Гэри подобрал разбросанную по полу одежду и поплелся в душ.

Горячая вода со взятым наугад с заставленных многочисленными баночками, тюбиками и пузырьками полок гелем для душа вполне ожидаемо привела Гэри в умиротворенное состояние духа. Обнаружившиеся на плечах, животе и бедрах синяки и засосы самым приятным образом напоминали о прошлой ночи и, спустившись на кухню вслед за ароматом горячих тостов, он снова ощутил голод, связанный не только с урчащим желудком. Кальперния сидела в плетеном кресле, подобрав под себя ноги, и задумчиво вертела в руках кружку с кофе. На блюдечке перед ней лежал надкушенный тост, горка нетронутых возвышалась на тарелке посередине стола рядом с открытой банкой арахисового масла. Гэри, жестом попросив разрешения, сел напротив.

— Трэй за арахисовое масло душу бы продал, — сказал он, намазывая лакомством подрумяненный хрустящий тост.  
— Это...? — уточнила Кальперния, и Гэри улыбнулся.  
— Младший. Зимой он набрал десять лишних фунтов и тренер посадил его на диету. Ему это пошло на пользу, но если бы ты знала, сколько я по этому поводу выслушал.  
Кальперния негромко рассмеялась.  
— Дети, — Гэри покачал головой, — это самое простое и самое сложное, с чем мне приходилось иметь дело в этой жизни…  
— Даже считая торнадо? — спросила она, подпирая подбородок рукой, и пришла очередь Гэри смеяться.  
— Торнадо — это на самом деле такие мелочи…

В кармане пиджака тренькнул телефон: Донни прислал список и, пробежав его глазами, Гэри мысленно вычеркнул половину пунктов.  
— Тебе пора? — спросила она мягко, и он вздохнул, пряча телефон обратно и проверяя, по-прежнему ли в кармане ключи от машины.  
— Да.   
Она молча кивнула, и Гэри поставил кружку и протянул ей руку через стол. Кальперния некоторое время изучала его ладонь, а потом осторожно вложила в нее свою и вопросительно вскинула брови.  
— Я очень хорошо провел время, — сказал он, надеясь что искренность заменит ему десятилетнее отсутствие практики в подобных делах.  
— Я тоже, — легко откликнулась она, и Гэри погладил ее костяшки подушечкой большого пальца.  
— У меня на работе сумасшедший дом, — кисло улыбнулся он, не отпуская ее руки, — но в среду я обычно заканчиваю около четырех. Как насчет того, чтобы я познакомил тебя еще с одним неплохим ресторанчиком?

Кальперния подняла глаза к потолку в притворной задумчивости, и Гэри вдруг понял, почему утром она показалось ему немного другой: на ней не было косметики. Ни помады, ни теней, ни румян — только чистая кожа и начавшие уже, подсыхая, виться крупными волнами волосы. И при желании очень легко можно было разглядеть того, кого она почти совсем оставила позади, но вглядываться Гэри не тянуло, ему было достаточно и того что он видел: изящные дуг бровей, нежно розовые без помады губы, сложенные в вечной полуулыбке, мягкие оленьи глаза с длинными пушистыми ресницами. Подушечки его пальцев мягко погладили ее теплую ладонь, и Кальперния опустила взгляд на него.  
— Надеюсь, в Сильвертоне много хороших ресторанчиков?  
Гэри улыбнулся, поднося ее руку к губам.  
— Достаточно, и потом, мы всегда можем посетить их по второму кругу.  
— И даже по третьему, как я заметила ночью, — показала она кончик языка, и Гэри почувствовал, как лицо заливает краской.

* * *

Весь вечер дети смотрели на него странно: Трэй ухмылялся от уха до уха и подмигивал, стоило их взглядам пересечься, Донни хмурился и демонстративно дулся, причем, когда заметил ухмылки брата, то уже на них обоих. Обычно Гэри нашел бы время поговорить и прояснить причины недовольства старшего наедине, но был вечер субботы, неделю копившееся для стирки белье все еще ждало своего часа, дом требовал уборки, а газон внимания. Так что он предоставил старшему возможность вымещать злость на заросшей лужайке, младшего с айпадом отправил в подвал, загружать в машинки и развешивать выстиранное белье, а сам, разложив продукты по отведенным местам, взялся за пылесос. К вечеру они валились с ног, и у Донни не было сил даже на раздраженное бурчание. В качестве извинения Гэри позволил им обоим поспать подольше и приготовил на завтрак вафли вместо обычного по воскресеньям бекона. К полудню Донни уже забыл, что решил вчера на них дуться.

В понедельник мисс Стивенсон, бессменно работавшая в секретариате еще со времен Рейгана, окинув вошедшего в учительскую Гэри внимательным взглядом, торжественно изрекла: «Принарядились, мистер Фуллер?» — что, разумеется, вызвало бурную реакцию среди женской части педагогического коллектива, все еще втайне надеющейся когда-нибудь его заполучить. Дамы наперебой осыпали его комплиментами и непременно взяли бы его в окружение в углу возле кулера, не сбеги он к себе в кабинет, отговорившись «всеголишьновымгалстуком» и очередным отчетом. Впрочем, спасло это его совсем ненадолго: еще до обеда к нему под до смешного надуманными предлогами заглянули все, кого школьные сплетни когда-либо пророчили ему в пары. Когда после обеда поток претенденток сменился потоком сводниц, Гэри впервые за все время работы в старшей школе Сильвертона подумал о том, чтобы запереться в кабинете. Кальперния хохотала взахлеб, когда он вечером позвонил ей пожаловаться.

Свидание в среду прошло даже не хорошо — идеально. Гэри в красках расписывал свой понедельник, Кальперния смеялась, то и дело промокая тушь салфетками, чтобы не потекла. Их лодыжки были уютно сплетены под длинной. до пола, скатертью. Простыни в ее маленькой спальне с застекленным эркером на этот раз пахли лавандой и пачули, и Гэри оставил на ее плече багровый засос, когда она, свернувшись клубком после оргазма, промурлыкала собирающемуся ему: «просто захлопни потом дверь, завтра я сделаю тебе вторую пару ключей». Контрольная смска — для редких случаев, когда он засиживался над отчетами позже десяти вечера — пришла только от Трэя и состояла их двух смайликов: поднятого вверх большого пальца и весело подмигивающей рожицы. Донни, демонстративно сложив руки на груди, ждал его у телевизора в гостиной и так же демонстративно ушел к себе, стоило Гэри закрыть входную дверь. На кофейном столике лежали рекомендательные письма для колледжей, которые он должен был подписать.

Звонок от соседки миссис Доулсон разбудил его в третьем часу ночи с пятницы на субботу две недели спустя. Кальперния, выключавшаяся после второго оргазма, словно лампочка, только перевернулась на другой бок, когда Гэри, прошептав торопливые извинения ей на ухо, сполз с кровати. Он прицепил на холодильник стикер с выведенным маркером сообщением «Срочные семейные дела. Прости» и отправил ей сообщение на телефон пока, дрожа от ночной прохлады, прогревал машину, гадая на какой такой «безбожный шум» могла жаловаться глухая, как тетеря соседка. Впрочем, шум, как оказалось, был еще очень даже терпимым, а вот светомузыка только чудом не перебудила половину их тихого квартала. 

Дом, когда Гэри к нему подъехал, сиял всеми огнями радуги. Подвешенные в гостиной цветные шары для танцпола через настежь распахнутые окна отбрасывали на лужайку и подъездную дорожку калейдоскоп разноцветных бликов. Невысокая изгородь, окружавшая их участок, то тонула во мраке, то показывалась с четкостью фотографии, на которой переборщили с резкостью. Из колонок, выставленных на веранду и в окна второго этажа, гремела популярная в последние полгода мелодия. И, к счастью, все не совсем одетые девочки были на заднем дворе у бассейна — иначе, подозревал Гэри, сурово наблюдавшую за всем этим непотребством со своего крыльца миссис Доулсон точно хватил бы удар.

Он конфисковал ключи от шести припаркованных у дома машин и рассадил по такси всех, кого знал лично — таких, что неудивительно, оказалось подавляющее большинство. К тому времени, как клубная подсветка была выдернута из розеток, и наступила вожделенная тишина, дом окончательно опустел. Донни уже минут десять как обнимался с унитазом, Трэй с самым несчастным видом бродил по лужайке, собирая разбросанные пивные банки и пластиковые стаканчики в большой мусорный пакет. Когда наконец уговоривший миссис Доулсон не вызывать полицию, а пойти поспать Гэри перевел дух, телефон тренькнул смской. 

«Ншла зпску. Чт стрслсь?» В пятом часу утра Кальперния была не особо разговорчивой.  
«Дети устроили незапланированную вечеринку».

«Ауч», — последовал незамедлительный ответ и целый ряд ехидно хихикающих смайлов. Гэри послал в ответ кислую улыбку, сунул телефон в карман брюк, отправил Трэя спать и пошел проверять, не выблевал ли еще его старший в унитаз остатки своих внутренностей. Утро субботы началось для сыновей в шестом часу вечера, и они оба были до отвращения несчастны: младшему Гэри поручил привести в божеский вид лужайку, а Донни достался дом. Трэй, поворчав для порядка, что это вечеринка была даже не его идеей, достал плеер и наушники и через полчаса уже радостно скакал перед домом, собирая остатки мусора граблями и попутно изображая из себя рок-звезду. Страдающий от похмелья Донни еле переставлял ноги, но Гэри, олицетворяя суровую родительскую непреклонность, сидел за кухонным столом, потягивал чай и перебрасывался с Кальпернией смсками. Она порицала его жестокость и один за другим кидала рецепты коктейлей от похмелья.

«Тебя опасно с ними знакомить, — написал ей Гэри в ответ на последний, — я тут же окажусь в меньшинстве». В ответ пришли три строчки хохочущих смайликов, и Гэри словно наяву представил, как она смеется, глядя в экран телефона, сидя на качелях у себя на веранде и потягивая остывающий травяной чай. Наклонившийся к дивану Донни, прижав руку ко рту, унесся в сторону ближайшей уборной. Гэри, закатив глаза, вернулся к ленте новостного сайта.

Под домашний арест, впрочем, он посадил их обоих, несмотря на возмущенные протесты младшего. Донни демонстративно дулся, и Гэри, приходя домой, каждый день ожидал увидеть, что молчаливый вызов выльется в более выразительную форму в виде первой татуировки, ирокеза, пирсинга или смены цвета волос на кардинально зеленый. Дети должны были перебунтовать, и было проще предоставить им карт-бланш и получить отличный материал для шантажа на весь остаток жизни, чем впустую тратить нервы на попытки предотвратить неизбежное. Кальперния, когда Гэри поделился с ней своими соображениями по этому вопросу, согласилась.

Жаркий конец весны почти незаметно перетек в раскаленное оклахомское лето. Кальперния наотрез отказывалась выходить куда-то раньше десяти вечера, когда жара начинала хоть немного спадать, уступая место недолговечной ночной прохладе, и они почти все свободное от других забот время проводили в ее маленькой спальне с мощным кондиционером, выставленным на максимум. Казавшийся бесконечным поток годовой отчетности по преподавательской и прочей деятельности тоже пошел на спад. Поток учеников с каждым днем становился все тоньше: классы один за другим уходили на летние каникулы, в факультативах проводили завершающие занятия и раздавали задания на лето. К середине июня помещение школы с прежней регулярностью посещали лишь Гэри, менеджер по содержанию здания и уборщицы. Директор Уолкер наведывался после обеда: переговорить с вышестоящим начальством по «политическим» вопросам, подписать документы и вызнать у миссис Стивенсон последние сплетни. Гэри без зазрения совести оставлял ему в почте короткие заметки по накопившимся делам и уезжал забирать Кальпернию с работы. Почти до полуночи они были предоставлены сами себе — ночевать не дома он, памятуя об устроенной сыновьями вечеринке, все еще опасался.

Впрочем, все внимание детей в эту пору было поглощено предстоящими путешествиями: Трэй снова ехал в лагерь на озеро Силвер Грин со своей футбольной командой, а Донни в ожидании писем о зачислении из четырех колледжей, куда он подал документы, собирался в театральный лагерь, на курс посвященный съемке и монтажу. Дом в процессе сборов был перевернут вверх дном, и ежедневные усилия Гэри, направленные на то, чтоб поддерживать хоть какой-то порядок, пропадали втуне. Каким-то непостижимым образом повсюду оказывались разбросанные вещи, то и дело выяснялось, что Трэй вырос из своих туристических кроссовок, а Донни нужен был более продвинутый ноутбук для сборки и монтажа видео. Носки и футболки терялись и возникали снова в совершенно неподходящих для них местах. Дождевики были заклеймены «слишком скучными», а дизайнерские ветровки по сто сорок баксов за штуку стали предметом первой необходимости. Гэри любил своих детей, но он был рад возможности время от времени пожаловаться Кальпернии, даже если она просто советовала ему вспомнить себя в юности. Иногда это даже помогало. 

Дети уехали в начале последней недели июня. Пару дней Гэри отсыпался, приводил в порядок распотрошенные шкафы и комоды, стирал накопившееся белье, пылесосил и позволял себе питаться исключительно пиццей и едой на вынос из тайского ресторанчика в конце квартала. А как-то утром, проснувшись за пару минут до передвинутого на час позже обычного будильника и прислушиваясь к лаю соседской собачонки, шуму газонокосилки двумя домами дальше по улице, доносившейся из распахнутых окон миссис Доулсон старинной мелодии и почти абсолютной тишине собственного дома, выудил из-под подушки телефон и набрал номер Кальпернии.

Он не делил дом ни с кем кроме детей уже очень много лет. «Слишком много», — шептало что-то у него внутри, когда тем же вечером он наблюдал, как Кальперния, одетая в любимые джинсы и застиранную ситцевую рубашку с полустершимся цветочным рисунком, нахмурив высокий лоб, возилась с непривычными настройками его духовки. После ухода, а потом и смерти жены его мысли были только о мальчиках: чем их накормить, во что одеть, куда отправить учится, когда стали постарше; как справится с ними, когда на работе ты — заместитель директора, а дома всего лишь отец, как помочь определиться с жизненными приоритетами, выбрать среди множества увлечений то единственное, с которым стоит связать жизнь. За этими заботами он никогда не задумывался, что будет, когда они определятся и разойдутся каждый в свою сторону. Не то, чтобы у него было время задумываться… Перед носом раздался звонкий щелчок, и Гэри вздрогнул, фокусируя взгляд: нагнувшаяся над столом Кальперния смотрела с неподдельным интересом.

— Прости, задумался. Ты что-то сказала?  
Она улыбнулась, аккуратно складывая кухонное полотенце и садясь напротив.  
— Спросила, соскучился ли ты по ним уже?  
Гэри покачал головой.  
— Я всегда по ним скучаю, хотя, — он подмигнул, глотнув темного пива из стоящей перед ним бутылки, — немного тишины в доме иногда бывает очень кстати.  
Кальперния улыбнулась, а потом на лице ее вдруг промелькнуло полное неутолимой тоски выражение.  
— Всегда хотела детей, — тихо призналась она, словно невзначай коснувшись своего плоского живота широкой ладонью, — но…

Гэри задумчиво провел пальцем вверх-вниз по запотевшему горлышку бутылки.  
— В наше время есть много возможностей, — сказал он осторожно, и улыбка Кальпернии стала чуточку веселее.  
— Да, — она вздохнула, поправляя убранные в хвостик волосы, и повернулась к духовке проверить, как поднимается пирог.  
— Тебя нужно познакомить с моими, — сказал Гэри, делая еще глоток.  
— Хм? — не поворачиваясь, откликнулась она. В голосе явственно чувствовалось сомнение.   
Гэри покачал головой.  
— Они славные мальчики, — успокоил он ее, — все пройдет хорошо.  
В этот момент он ни капли в этом не сомневался.

* * *

Гэри не планировал, чтобы так получилось. По сути, он вообще ничего не планировал. Просто у него был долгожданный отпуск, на работу Кальпернии было проще добираться от него, и как-то незаметно перекочевавшие в дом баночки с кремами, тюбики с шампунями, футлярчики с косметикой, босоножки, кардиганы, десять комплектов нижнего белья, планшет, недочитанные книги и любимая кружка ему совершенно не мешали. Они посетили все хорошие ресторанчики в городе по второму разу, и в один во всех смыслах слова жаркий вечер съездили в мотель на объездной, где встретились в первый раз. Они сходили вдвоем на парад и салют в честь четвертого июля, повстречали там директора Уолкера, который долго косился на Кальпернию подозрительным взглядом, но после очередного коктейля, расслабился и попытался представить их своей жене как мистера и миссис Фуллер. 

Было здорово просыпаться не одному и ждать кого-то домой к ужину. Было здорово проводить раскаленные июльские вечера у бассейна на заднем дворе, свесив в воду ноги и лениво листая новости на планшете, пока Кальперния, словно настоящая кошка, дремала, устроившись на самом освещенном солнцем участке. Было здорово наблюдать, как багровый шар дневного светила опускается за покрытые красной черепицей крыши, и просыпаться в нагретой чужим телом постели за пару минут до того, как сработает ее будильник. Возможно, думал Гэри потом, он позволил себе слишком расслабиться.

Стояла середина августа. Прогноз погоды — Кальперния застонала, услышав его — обещал девяносто пять по Фаренгейту, и в общем-то, подумал Гэри, прищурившись на солнце, когда вышел утром забрать свой забытый вчера у бассейна планшет, не очень-то сильно и обманывал против обыкновения. Вернувшись в дом, он поставил планшет на зарядку, задернул плотные шторы в гостиной в попытке подольше удержать немного ночной прохлады, и только тогда услышал с кухни знакомые голоса. 

— Ой. Привет. Ты должно быть…  
— Кальперния…  
— Вау. Классное имя! Греческое, наверное?  
— Э-э-э…  
Входя в кухню, Гэри с усилием ущипнул себя за переносицу.  
— Трэвис Кларк Фуллер, я всегда думал, что по истории древнего мира у тебя была «А».

Мальчишки подросли — впрочем, после разлук ему всегда так казалось — и загорели. И определенно отощали, если голодный блеск в глазах Трэя при виде намазанных кремом коржей домашнего пирога служил хоть каким-то индикатором. Дальнейшую оценку провести он не успел, потому что младший, обхватив его руками и ногами, повис на нем всем своим немаленьким весом. Насчет «отощали» он, очевидно, погорячился.  
— Привет, пап!  
— Здравствуй, — Гэри прижал его к себе одной рукой, протянул другую Донни, но тот, настороженно хмурясь, не обратил на отцовский жест никакого внимания.  
— Что это такое? — процедил старший сын, отступая к двери и с грохотом роняя на пол тяжелую сумку.

— Донни? — Гэри высвободился из объятий Трэя. Кальперния нервно поискала взглядом обо что вытереть перемазанные в сладком креме руки.   
— Это мисс Кальперния Адамс, Донни. Мы встречаемся.  
— Рада познакомить…  
— С каких пор это стало мисс? — перебил старший, не обращая на ее слова ни малейшего внимания. — Года два, не больше?  
Кальперния закусила губу, все еще осторожно держа перед собой перемазанные в начинке для пирога руки.

— Дональд!! — в первый момент Гэри даже не нашелся что сказать, впрочем у Трэя слов хватило с запасом.  
— Господи, у тебя-то в чем проблема, а? Ты же у нас в школе первый сраный про-LGBT активист! Тот квотербек — Стив, Стэн или как его там — которого застукали в туалете после игры с парнем? Или девчонки с параллельного потока — Лиззи и Сэнди — ты же драться лез, когда на них смотрели косо! Листовки в газету писал, ролики делал! Теперь-то что не так?  
— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся Донни, все еще прожигая взглядом Кальпернию, — отъебись.  
— Следите за языком, молодые люди! — рявкнул Гэри, без зазрения совести используя голос и тон заместителя директора.

На лице Донни мелькнуло и разгладилось виноватое выражение. Трэй состроил виноватую мордочку и сдвинулся ближе к Кальпернии и столу с пирогом и миской с остатками крема.  
— Простите, мисс… Кальперния… Я, правда, очень рад наконец с вами познакомиться, — младший втянул носом исходящий от коржей запах и стал отчаянно похож на себя самого в возрасте лет четырех, когда он окончательно открыл для себя конфеты, — я с удовольствием поцелую вам руку, мисс, ну, то есть, на самом деле, оближу, если этот крем хоть вполовину такой же вкусный, как кажется по запаху. Ну, то есть, если папа меня потом не убьет, конечно же…  
— Трэй!  
— Что, пап? — вопросило его дитя, воплощая собой оскорбленную невинность.  
— Там взбитые сливки и арахисовое масло… — растеряно произнесла Кальперния, ловя падающие с одной руки капли крема пальцами другой.  
— Арахис!   
В устах его сына это прозвучало, как откровение господне. Гэри честно не знал ругаться ему, паниковать или радоваться.

— Я это есть не стану, — отчеканил Донни, снова взваливая сумку на плечо и решительно направляясь наверх.  
— Я наверное лучше… — осторожно начала Кальперния.  
— Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы оставите нам хотя бы половинку этого пирога, даже несмотря на то, что мой старший брат непонятно с чего ведет себя как полный придурок? — Трэй точно знал, что к щенячьим глазкам в его исполнении равнодушным редко кто мог остаться.   
Гэри, качая головой, закатил глаза. Кальперния улыбнулась и пододвинула Трэю миску с остатками крема.

* * *

— Не хотел, чтобы получилось вот так, — сказал Кальпернии Гэри полтора часа спустя, когда они сидели в машине у ее дома, — извини.  
— Это твои дети, не нужно извиняться, — произнесла она мягко.  
Гэри скривился.  
— Донни… — он покачал головой, — честно говоря, я думал, что тяжело будет с Трэем. Должен был догадаться: Донни было семь, когда Мэри ушла, он помнит ее лучше.   
— Он думает, ты пытаешься заменить его мать…  
— Господи, двенадцать лет прошло! Никого я заменить не пытаюсь!  
— А он точно об этом знает?

Гэри досадливо выдохнул.  
— Я думал, это очевидно.  
— Это дети. Для них не бывает ничего очевидного.  
Гэри посмотрел на нее с молчаливым изумлением и взял в ладони ее мягкую, все еще пахнущую кремом для пирога руку.  
— Я работаю с детьми всю жизнь, но иногда ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя дилетантом.  
Между бровей Кальпернии залегла настороженная складка, и Гэри поспешил добавить:  
— Это хорошо. Свежий взгляд, взгляд со стороны на ситуацию всегда помогает.  
— Думаю, своих детей понимать всегда сложнее, каким бы профессионалом ты ни был, — осторожно добавила она и улыбнулась, когда Гэри поцеловал ее руку. А потом лицо ее снова приобрело ровное, чуть отстраненное выражение.

— Может быть нам стоит взять перерыв? — сказала она, не глядя в его сторону, — может быть ты хочешь немного подумать?  
Гэри нахмурился.  
— О чем подумать?  
Она проследила кончиком пальца очертания крышки бардачка.  
— О нас… О том, нужно ли тебе это? — Она бросила на него короткий взгляд. — Я же понимаю, что со мной непросто…  
— Эй, — Гэри поймал ее беспокойно скользящую по приборной панели руку, — эй… С тобой просто. В смысле, я не имею в виду, что ты доступ… что.. черт… — он с силой потер лицо, — я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

Кальперния смотрела на него со странным выражением обожания и жалости на лице.  
— Я догадываюсь, — сказала она, пытаясь сохранить серьезный тон.  
— Мне хорошо с тобой, — серьезно сказал Гэри, сжимая ее руки своими ладонями. — Ты честная, храбрая, очень добрая и бесконечно терпимая. Мне так не хватает этого вокруг. И не о чем тут думать. С чего вдруг такие мысли?  
— Я думаю, у тебя синдром пустеющего гнезда, Гэри, — мягко произнесла она все тем же немного жалеющим, немного грустным тоном, — ты посвятил мальчикам всю жизнь, а теперь Донни уезжает в колледж, на следующий год за ним последует Трэй… — она прикусила губу и посмотрела на него виновато, — я не хочу быть просто экстравагантным способом, помогающим тебе справиться с пустым домом…

От изумления Гэри даже выпустил из ладоней ее руки.  
— Чт… Синдром гнезда… Чего?!?  
— Погугли. В этом нет ничего страшного, все через это проходят. Я просто хочу быть уверена, что я, — она прикусила губу, не в силах справиться с эмоциями, но все-таки совладала с собой и продолжила, — что я для тебя — не просто способ справиться с этой ситуацией, в котором рано или поздно отпадет нужда…  
Гэри положил руки на руль и нарочито медленно выдохнул.  
— Так. 

Кальперния смотрела на него с интересом, хотя глаза у нее подозрительно блестели.  
— Так, — повторил Гэри, понимая что уже второй раз за утро не может решить, смеяться ему, материться или, как советовал психотерапевт — обязательные десять сеансов для повторного допуска к работе в учебном заведении после торнадо — все-таки уже, блин, поплакать, — я сейчас поеду домой, потому что с Донни совершенно точно нужно поговорить. Вероятно и о том, что никто тут не забыл и не пытается заменить его мать тоже.  
Кальперния торопливо кивнула и постаралась незаметно смахнуть слезу. Гэри стер влажный след с ее щеки большим пальцем.

— Ты пойдешь домой, наконец повесишь те шторы, про которые рассказывала мне три недели назад, и не будешь гуглить больше никакие синдромы, — он многозначительно посмотрел на нее, и Кальперния, не выдержав, фыркнула. Гэри поймал пальцем очередную слезу.  
— Я люблю тебя, глупая, — сказал он с чувством, даже понимая, что сопливый водопад Анхель теперь никакими пальцами и салфетками не остановить, — и их я люблю тоже. И я уверен — эту ситуацию мы как-нибудь утрясем.  
Кальперния кивнула, всхлипнула и спряталась от него за пеленой волос. Гэри извернулся на сиденье и притянул ее к себе в крепком объятии, позволяя увлажнять пиджак слезами, остатками румян, туши и помады сколько ей понадобится. Дурацкая солнечная улыбка никак не хотела сползать с его губ.

* * *

Поговорить с Донни оказалось непросто, хотя Гэри и не рассчитывал на быстрый результат. Все попытки разбивались о стену молчания или стремительно переходили в безобразные ссоры, когда сын выкрикивал бессвязные обвинения, а Гэри отчаянно пытался уяснить, в чем же его на самом деле обвиняют. Трэй, как ни странно, все это время являл собой образец послушания и здравого смысла.

— Я не знаю, чего он так себя накрутил, пап, — сказал он как-то, когда после очередной попытки «поговорить» Гэри отпаивался чаем с валерьянкой, а Донни наверху демонстративно врубил «Rаmmstein», — правда не знаю.  
— Я себя не накручивал! — донеслось сверху вперемешку с протяжным завыванием: «du hast mich gefragt, und ich hab nichts gesagt».  
Трэй закатил глаза и проорал наверх:  
— Тогда чего ты бесишься?   
— Я не бешусь! — Донни свесился с перил. «Willst du bis der Tod euch scheidet» вкручивался Гэри в виски раскаленными шурупами. Он сморщился, потирая переносицу.  
— Тогда может быть, ты выключишь музыку и скажешь мне, в чем на самом деле проблема? — в Бог знает какой раз за эту неделю вопросил Гэри, уже даже не особенно рассчитывая на успех. Но музыка внезапно стихла, по лестнице простучали торопливые шаги, и Донни возник на пороге кухни. Гэри выпрямился и отнял руки от лица, всем своим видом выражая готовность слушать. Он видел краем глаза, как рядом замер, боясь дышать, младший.

— Проблема в тебе! — выпалил Донни, и Гэри медленно кивнул. Он и не ждал ничего другого.  
— Могу я уточнить, в чем конкретно? Я перестал о вас заботится?  
Донни нехотя мотнул головой.  
— Я стал меньше внимания уделять вашим интересам?  
Донни засопел. Гэри решил не тянуть дракона за хвост.  
— Я любил вашу маму и всегда буду бесконечно благодарен ей за вас двоих. Это никогда не изменится, что бы ни произошло.  
Он понял, что попал в точку, когда Донни опасно сузил глаза.  
— Но…  
— Что «но»? — не выдержал младший, — папа теперь как монах что ли до конца жизни должен жить?

Гэри внутренне скривился, но на лице Донни неожиданно появилось сконфуженное выражение.  
— Нет, — неуверенно начал он, — не как монах, просто…  
— «Просто» что? — младшего, понял Гэри, конфронтация тоже достала, — Кальперния очень милая леди…  
— Ты ослеп?! Она никакая, блядь, не леди! Она сраный мужик!  
— Так в этом, что ли, проблема, братец?  
— Это называется трансгендерность, Донни.  
— Ох, трансгендерность! А внизу «она» уже вся трансгендерилась или осталось что-то?  
— Дональд!  
— А что, братец, завидуешь, что кто-то пользуется оборудованием, а ты нет? Поэтому, наверное, от тебя Кэтлин и ушла.  
— Иди наху…  
— Мальчики!!!

Они замерли гневно дыша и раздувая ноздри. Гэри очень спокойно положил ладони на стол.  
— Мальчики. Дональд, иди наверх. Я был бы очень признателен если бы ты уже наконец определился с колледжем до конца недели. Трэвис, я благодарю за поддержку, но напоминаю, что в этом доме нужно следить за языком. Что же касается мисс Адамс, — оба дернулись, но Гэри продолжил не меняя тона, — тема отныне объявляется закрытой. Есть вопросы?

Вопросов не было. Дом погрузился в настороженную напряженную тишину. Донни выбрал колледж и остаток августа ушел на то, чтобы оформить документы, определиться с платой и перечислить первый взнос. Прощаясь, они обнимались так, словно ничего и не случилось. На следующий день Гэри вышел на работу: в школе вовсю шла подготовка к новому учебному году. Еще через день Трэй, смущенной тенью маяча на пороге его спальни, торопливо выпалил:  
— Да позвони уже ей, пап. Она классная, я же вообще не против. И потом — пироги…

Гэри молча протянул руку, и младший нырнул в его объятья, словно котенок, и рассмеялся, когда поставленная на громкую связь Кальперния сонно ответила: «Да?»

Баночек и тюбиков в ванной ощутимо прибавилось, но на Гэри никто не ругался, если он случайно использовал бальзамы вместо гелей и наоборот. Кальперния с Трэем спелись с первого же дня, что было, в общем, неудивительно. Дамы на работе завистливо вздыхали, когда Гэри приходил в очередном новом и подогнанном вручную Кальпернией костюме. Директор Уолкер, появляясь, передавал пламенные приветы «жене». Донни каждый день писал в whatsapp-е и через день звонил по скайпу. Жизнь, осторожно подумал Гэри, была в общем-то очень даже хороша.

* * *

Рождество выдалось как всегда суетным и суматошным. Директор Уолкер свалил на Таити за неделю до того, как министерство образования начало ежедневно требовать отчеты о хозяйственной, благотворительной и преподавательской деятельности. Конечно же, всплыли вопросы бюджетирования — потому что бюджет округа, под который они подпадали, составлялся на год календарный, а бюджет министерства разбивался по учебным семестрам, а отчеты по расходованию средств они, что характерно, требовали ежеквартально и причем одинаковые. Гэри понадобилось ночевать на работе всего лишь четыре дня, чтобы полностью свести баланс и защитить заявленные средства. Снег в Оклахоме обычно появлялся в конце января и дольше, чем на пару недель не задерживался, но в этом году выпал аж за неделю до Рождества к вящему удовольствию Трэя с Кальпернией. Они слепили снеговика, обмотали его цветной гирляндой и каждый день бегали к соседям с тачкой, собирая ненужный снег. Гэри привык к фотографирующимся у него на лужайке в инстаграмм детям и парочкам.

Вечер сочельника выдался суматошным: Гэри задержали на работе и со «супер-срочным списком покупок к Рождеству», в Walmart Кальпернии и Трэю пришлось ехать вдвоем. Гэри читал сбрасываемые в общий «семейный» чат сообщения сына и изо всех сил пытался сохранить серьезное лицо, хотя не то, чтобы кто-то на работе мог за ним проследить. К шести он отправил все отчеты, развез все требуемые от него поздравления и поехал к себе. Дом, увешанный разноцветными гирляндами, сиял ничуть не меньше, чем у соседей. На кухне звонко и заливисто смеялись: Трэй и Кальперния украшали домашний пирог — причем младший больше лез под руку и выклянчивал остатки теста и кусочки глазури, чем реально помогал, а Кальперния через слово поминала ему отца, но все равно разрешала вылизывать перепачканные начинкой руки.

Когда в начале десятого стукнула входная дверь, и на пороге кухни появился Донни, все замерли и ощутимо напряглись, но старший бросил на пол сумку, виновато взъерошил загривок и раскинул руки с коротким:  
— Обнимашки?  
Кальперния подошла последней, и ее он тискал дольше всех.

Он мало изменился, разве что вытянулся еще сильней и стал крепче с того августовского вечера, когда Гэри обнимал его последний раз. Он сел по левую руку от отца, заливисто смеялся над шутками Трэя, обращался к Кальпернии не иначе как «мэм» и попросил добавки и пирога, и основного блюда. И он привез подарки: Гэри достался комплект берушей, а Кальпернии антология «Rаmmstein» с запиской «а вдруг понравится».

Утро Рождества Гэри безбожно проспал. К тому времени как он почувствовал себя в состоянии разлепить глаза, экран телефона показывал уже половину одиннадцатого. Он поплескал себе в лицо водой, взъерошил слежавшиеся со сна волосы и пошел вниз. На кухне звонко и заливисто смеялись: Кальперния раскладывала по тарелкам индейку, дети делили бисквитное печенье на двоих. Тренькнул сообщением чей-то телефон, и Трэй, подорвавшись, выхватил его из пальцев у Донни: на дисплее высвечивалась фотография двух обнимающихся и улыбающихся до ушей парней.

— А кто это у нас тут? — вопросил младший.  
— Мой бойфренд, — не моргнув глазом ответил Донни, дожевывая печенюшку, и Гэри пришлось ощутимо похлопать младшего по ребрам, чтобы он пришел в себя. Кальперния вполголоса заметила «милый мальчик», и Гэри подумал, что чем бы ни был тот, вычитанный Кальпернией синдром пустого чего-то там, в их случае он закончился явно благополучно.


End file.
